The Blind Side: Hallie's Side
by Fred Weasleys Wife
Summary: We know the story of Michael Oher, but what if he had a girlfriend during that time. And what if that girlfriend was...white? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hey guys thanks for being interested in this story. I know that The Blind Side is based on a true story but, I really want to add a character. My character to be exact. Her name is Hallie James. You pronounce her name Ha (as in haha)-lee not hay-lee. So if you don't like the idea of this then don't read. Please don't leave me a review telling me about my spelling, grammar, or OCC-ness. I don't care. If you like it, then read it. If you don't, then don't. Thanks.

~BRee

Hallie's POV

I don't really know how I should start telling you my story. I'm not an author or anything that gets paid, I'm just a girl. I'm a white girl, which you could probably already guess. Pure white, pale white, the kind of white that there ain't no mistaking for tanned or Mexican. White, white, white. I want to make sure you understand this because me being white plays a big part in my story. So I'll say it again, I'm white.

I went to Wingate Christian School in highschool. It was a pretty school where we were suposed to be taught Christian values. Actually it was just a crappy highschool for rich snobs, and kids like me who got good grades. My dad and mom transferred me here at the end of the first quarter of my freshman year because they didn't like the direction I was quote "Choosing to lead my life" end quote. Acctually the orginally sent me here because it was an all white school. My dad was a strong racist, my mom bowed down to my dad.

That's another thing I haven't mentioned that makes a big part of me. My dad used to beat my mom, and me sometimes, but mostly her. He was a drunk. He'd beat her black and blue on Saturday nights then she'd stick on make up, dark glasses and other accessories to cover it up and head to church sit in the same middle pew. Every week. Every damn week. Why she was such a big belliever after the hand she was dealt was, in my highschool years, hard to understand.

That changed in my junior year. As a 17 year old senior, Michael Oher and his friend, both black, came to our school. My dad was beyond pissed when he found out. He was so mad the first time he heard that he broke our coffee table shattering the glass like a physco person. On that day it didn't mean much to me. I was indifferent about this huge black kid. Even if he was in my Science, Math, and English classes since I was taking advanced classes so that next year would be easy.

This isn't a story of racism. This isn't a story of black and white. This isn't a story of pain or a story of gain. This isn't that kind of story.

At least not to me it isn't.

To me, it's just the story of a boy and girl.

It's a story of love.

Love with obstecles.

A/N~ Okay I know this is short I just kind of wanted to introduce you to my character and give you a little bit of an over view of the story. Some details will be change so that I can work my character in, in the right places. There's not going to be a lot of the Toughy family, or them adopting Michael story. It's more about Michael and Hallie during school, out in the town, football stadiums, and occasionally Michael's new home. But they won't play a huge part.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day I ever saw Michael was in English. I was sitting tiredly in the back staring at my nails, a pearly white with light blue dots when the door opened and our English teacher cleared her throat, "Class this is Michael Oher make him feel welcome please." We all gave the standard response of "Hello Michael." We were all thinking the same thing, who was this huge black boy. He was big, and black and didn't belong in our totally white school. It was the freakiest thing since the sophomore who got bumped up a grade (me).

There was one seat left, the one next to me. I sat in the very back second row and the only seat was very back corner. Michael came back holding his book like a foreign object that would bite him if he held it too close. He sat down and I gave him a small smile before turning back to facing forward.

Then he was in my science, and math class. After math I caught up with him in the hall, "Hey."

"Hi." He replied back barely looking at me.

I opened my mouth a bit taken back, he almost seemed to be acting like he was better then me. I wanted to slap him but at the same time I wanted to hug him. I felt sorry for him and didn't at the same time, complicated right? Finally I managed, "So we have the first half of the day together, want to eat lunch together to top it off?"

"No thanks." Then he walked off. Just like that. I wanted to scream.

At lunch I sat down in my corner and my best friend Samantha, Sam for short, sat next to me. "Your thinking Hallie, what about?"

"Michael Oher."

"New kid. Huge. Black. Odd seeing?"

"Don't call him odd! He's just quiet. He seems like he could be a nice kid. He's got potential."

"Hallie, you'd see potential in a half dead flea bitten mutt." Sam bit into her sandwich and I pushed my spaghetti around not hungry.

"Maybe."

"Maybe my ass, please don't get involved I'm begging you Hal. There isn't anything there but disappointment."

"You don't know that!"

"No I don't, but I know that all mutts snap on the people who try to cage them."

"Not-"

"Okay we're shutting up now. Because now we're talking about how jealous we are about Tanner's new girlfriend Collins." Bree my other best friend, the one with all the gossip came bouncing up her blond hair perfect and her make up making her looking beautiful. She was easy to be jealous of but, she was one of my besties so I wasn't.

"The Tuoghy girl?" Sam asked curiously. She flipped her head so that her red hair got out of her pretty green eyes. Sam was the same as Bree she just didn't have to try as hard. She was pretty without a trace of make up on and barely touching her hair with more then a flat iron and a small amount of hair spray.

"Yeah!" Bree said.

"No way!"

"Way!"

I stopped paying attention and looked around for Michael but couldn't find him. Maybe I'd have another class with him. Did I want another class with him?

I knew the answer and it surprised me.


End file.
